Transporting two wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles can be difficult. It can be difficult to keep then upright and undamaged during transport. Also moving a heavy object on two wheels can be a challenge when it is unpowered. One faces the combined difficulties of moving dead weight that may only be being kept in an upright position by a kick, or center stand. It would be desirable to have a device that keeps a motorcycle upright for transport and tends to protect it from damage. Also such a device would advantageously allow the motorcycle frame combination to be easily moved, and loaded onto transport.